Chrono Blade
by StryfeX
Summary: (It was a hard choice between PG and PG13. Just be careful.)


Chrono Blade  
Fanfiction by StryfeX  
Based on Chrono Trigger (And only Chrono Trigger. Chrono Cross is excluded)  
  
Chapter one: The beginning of a new era  
  
A mysterious person ran into a big room...the room was a platform floating on very hot lava...there was another mysterious figure...cloaked...  
  
"It's you!!"  
  
"Cloaked: Hahah..."  
  
The uncloaked person rushed at the cloaked person, but the cloaked person was faster, as a mysterious polearm ripped through cloakless many times. The cloakless screamed in agony...then, he woke up.  
  
"AH! God I hate those wierd dreams...oh well."  
  
He looked at his wall, which had a sheathed sword hanging on the wall, and grinned, as he grabbed it.  
  
"Heheh...because todays the day I can legally use my sword!!"  
  
He unsheathed, and gazed at the sword...it had a shiny, golden guard, a hilt with taped wrapped around it and many small, small pearls embedded in it...it's blade glowed in the morning light, shining brightly...he then sheathed it, held it by the scabbard, ran downstairs, and jumped on a chair, slumping down to a sitting position.  
  
"Morning mom! Morning sis!"  
  
"Mom: Good morning!"  
  
"Hana: Good morning, Heijin."  
  
"What's for breakfast, mom?"  
  
"Mom: Pancakes!"  
  
"Yum!"  
  
Mom serves pancakes to Hana and Heijin...they eat, and Heijin goes to the store to get some stuff for mom. Along the way, he sees a strange rock in the ground...he can't seem to get it out.  
  
"MMPH! Dangit! Oh well, I'll come back to it."  
  
He goes in the store, and buys some stuff...  
  
"There, done...what's that?"  
  
On his way out, he looks through an alley, and sees a monster.  
  
"Hey!! Who are you?"  
  
"Monster: ?!?!"  
  
The monster runs away.  
  
"Sigh..."  
  
He walks home...but, he sees a forest...it's tempting, but he goes home and tries to forget about it...he walks in, and sets the groceries on the table.  
  
"Mom: Thanks!"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Heijin then runs out the front door, and runs toward the forest...  
  
Chapter 2: The forest of Hatred  
  
Heijin entered the forest, and saw monsters...many monsters, of all sorts. He grinned, as many monsters approached him. He pulled out his sword, it's blade shining by the cracks of light...he dashed forth, ripping through monsters left and right, blood flaying every way, until they were all gone...it was silent...creepy...very creepy. Suddenly, he hears something...but, his movement as in vane as he is put in a lock, and a knife is infront of his throat.  
  
"Thief: Hehahah...die!"  
  
"???: Naahh...how about YOU?!"  
  
"Thief: ?!"  
  
A figure ran up behind the thief, cutting through it with a halberd...blood flew out...the savior was a girl.  
  
"Girl: Hello! ^^"  
  
"Hello...Thank you..."  
  
"Girl: No problem! My name is Kahen. What's your's?"  
  
"Heijin..."  
  
"Kahen: Would you help me venture through the forest?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
So, they venture on...and Heijin's past, present, and future are about to unfold.  
  
3: The Temple of Shadow  
  
They finally get to thier destination...a seeming temple.  
  
"._. So...is it safe?"  
  
"Kahen: Nope. ^^"  
  
"Note to self. Do NOT talk to strangers. BAKA!"  
  
"Kahen: You say something?"  
  
"Nada. ._."  
  
They enter the temple...it is a huge room with a huge crack filled with water splitting it. It was kind of dark, but the torches on the wall helped. No monsters in sight yet...  
  
"Baka. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka..."  
  
"Kahen: What is?"  
  
"Huh? OH. Um. The colors on the wall. _;"  
  
"Kahen: Whatever...O_o;"  
  
"Well then, how do we get across? -.-"  
  
"Kahen: Swim. ^^"  
  
"....oO(I'm starting to hate her already)"  
  
Heijin looks in.  
  
"O_O *Twitch*"  
  
There is a sea serpent...a big one...  
  
"AGUH?!"  
  
"Kahen: What?"  
  
"How will we SWIM and avoid a water dragon? ¬_¬"  
  
"Kahen: Good question. ^^"  
  
"*Face-hand slap* Ugh"  
  
"Kahen: Hmmm...kill it?"  
  
"How? -.-"  
  
Meanwhile, while they discuss, a sound is heard...it awaken's blood red eyes glowing...it comes out of the door on the oppisite side of the crack, and smiles.  
  
"???: Hello there! Who might you two be?"  
  
"My name is Heijin...I'm helping Kahen here..."  
  
"Kahen: Is it...you? SPEKKIO?!"  
  
"Spekkio: That I am! You wish my presence, why?"  
  
The serpent head comes up and lays it's head on the ground. The two heroes take thier cue and get on, and it brings them across.  
  
"Kahen: Spekkio, the Chaos War...!"  
  
"Spekkio: Ah yes. Very well, you will get what you wish."  
  
He casts a spell, and they feel new blood rushing through thier viens...thier spirits are enhanced, they are now magi!  
  
"...Huuuuhhhh?"  
  
Heijin stands there, blankly...Spekkio laughs, and begins to explain... 


End file.
